


We Come Running

by MamaBearF1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bond Breaking, Bonds, F/M, Hiding real being, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Packs, friendship bonds, transfer rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Gigi has waited for his mate for a long time, but it never seemed to work out for him. Before leaving his best friend Andrea told him he soon shall meet his one and only. Alpha didn't believe his friend because he had heard it before. Then in his life comes in this strong beta that makes him want to go all alpha with protecting him, but what has this beta to hide. Come and find out!





	1. Prologue

They just stared at each other like first time they met, but this time there was deeper meaning for it. There were shouts of happiness and champange flying everywhere, but both alpha and omega felt like there was only two of them. 

After two years of being team mates their bond choose this moment to connect, sending sparks through their bodies. They both needed time for it to work, knowing how much they have went thorough in their life. Now nothing stood between them. The older man could hear his bestfriends voice in his head, saying I told you so. 

Omega took tentative step afraid to break the moment, but he knew if he didn’t do it someone of his own friends would push him. So better to do it himself. Alpha strolled to him, pulling in hug that was same as usual but so diffrent at the same time. 

“No more running away from me.”

“Never.”

They stayed in the embrace for long time rest of their pack piling around them, leaving them in the middle. Till their baby of team they accidentaly addopted in past two years, pryed his way between both of them. They knew their teammate needed to feel their strong bond to feel calmer once again. His pain of seeing his mate leave still didn’t leave him alone, but now all of them oozed of happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

Juventus always have been close knit team, you could even say because they couldn’t go against their nature. They just took care of each other, maybe that was the reason why their team geled so well, knowing where each of them will move. 

This time Gigi was in airport with heavy heart because he again had to let go of his most trusted betas and second in command. First he had to see Alessandro the one Alpha he learned from retire, leaving him with heavy captain armband, he now wears with pride. 

Now Andrea the beta who always was catching him up when he felt like everything was too much. Even after all these years in football world, he hadn’t learned to let go people easily. He tried, but nothing was working. 

“Gigi, I’m not leaving you forever. I’m gonna call you and skype you. We’re not going to lose our contact.” said his beta Andrea Pirlo, sitting next to his friend in uncomfortable airport chair. 

“It won’t be the same. I have so many youngsters coming in. I need you by my side.” whined Gianluigi, trying to use bond for his own good, but Pirlo knew what his dear friend was doing. 

“It is what it is. Also you have so many betas who always have wanted my place. Let them try like you let Giorgio. From what I heard you’re getting some strong beta this summer. Maybe it would make him feel more comfortable in team.”

“See, even now you’re giving me the best advices. How will I do it without you?”

“You’re smart, Gigi. You’ll find a way. Not like Juventus would buy players that ever made trouble for you. Just keep carefull eye on youngsters and all will be good.” Pirlo told him, getting up from chair. “I believe your mate will come with these players.”

“How do you know that?” asked shocked Alpha, but he never questioned Andreas assumptions. This time he couldn’t stay silent. 

“I just do, Buffon. I usually am right about these things. Just don’t build a wall around your heart like you do when young players come. Some of them needs strong Alpha that you are. So long my friend. I will call you when I land.” 

Andrea disappeared of full airport, leaving no choices to Gigi but to go home and check new player profiles. He needed to know as much as he can. Alpha wanted to make great first impression on all the new arrivals. Not like his status wasn’t cemented properl still each new arrival brought back the same nerves. 

“Let Andrea be right about all this. We need some little miracle.” Alpha murmured to himself, leaving the crowd behind himself. This was new start for the team he loved dearly and himself together with it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback scene is in Italics. :)

Gigi couldn’t believe that it has been a year since that moment in airport with Andrea. Of course, his dear friend was right about everything except him meeting his mate. It seemed like mission impossible. Now having lap full of crying omega, he couldn’t even think about such things. He needed to take care of distressed Paulo.

“He simply left me with freaking letter, cutting our bond. It hurts so much, Gigi. Please, make it stop.” whined Paulo, young omegas tears drenching alphas shirt even more. He would have loved to take his pain away so easily, but he couldn’t. “He was my mate, why would he do that? We would have been able to keep it alive, but no he had to cut it off.”

“Shhhh....young one, pain will lessen with the time. I don’t know why he did it.”

Well...that was lie from Alphas side, but he couldn’t tell this heartbroken being that his mate choose him over other omega that he loves. That would fully crush poor Paulo.

                                                                                                              ****

_They have won Spain in Euros. His arms were full with Iker and Alvaro who tried to lean as close as possible to Gigi. It was Alvaros way of saying goodbye to him. Till he felt thightly pulled muscles in younger Alphas body. He knew that Alvaro wanted to tell him._

_“Alvaro, do you want to tell me something?”asked Gigi, looking at Iker to mask it like talking with older Alpha. Whole Europes eyes were on them, but they wouldn’t have time to talk before Alvaro leaves for Madrid again._

_“I do. I’m gonna cut off my bond with Paulo.”said young alpha, making Gigi gasp for an air. He hasn’t ever dealt with cut off bonds and now he has given such short notice about it. Iker looked calm as ever, but even his eyes twinkled in yellow at such words._

_“Are you 100% sure about it? You and Paulo made such great couple. You would be able to mentain bond.” said Iker who knew about his friends Gigis omegas in team. They swapped advices between each other._

_“Yes, I am. Simone will give him letter when you go back to Turin. It will be good for both of us.” Alvaro answered his eyes wandering to dark haired omega with beard who smiled friendly at them. Not even knowing what a difficult conversation was going on between three alphas._

_“I can only accept your decision and deal with consequences. You’re lucky that you will be out of country when the rest finds out. Especially, Mario.”_

_Mario, the tall Croation attacking field player, whose power boarded with power of strongest alphas, but he was beta. This man always made Gigis heart speed up, but their relationship was impossible._

_“I know, Gigi.”_

_With that young alpha strolled away, leaving two older ones in shock still. Cutting off bonds was risky for such young omegas as Paulo, but Gigi believed he was strongto survive it. Sometimes love and mates didn’t go hand in hand like this time._

_“Don’t let this get you out of zone. You have to win this for once and for all. You hear me, old man.” said Iker, punching Gigis arm lightly._

_“I will try my best, Iker, I will try my best.” answered oldest alpha while his mind was back in Turin with his youngest omegas who already could feel effects of bond cutting off._

                                                                                                         ****

“You do know. He choose omega back in Madrid over me. I always knew I would be this unlucky in finding my mate.” said now irritated Paulo because he hated when people lied to him to keep him safe. Everyone was giving him less credit than he needed. He got off from alphas lap trying to act brave, but Paulo couldn’t move away far from his packs main alpha. It would only make him feel even more pain.

This has been going on for a week. Only heads of Juventus and Paulos family knowing what is going on. Paulo too proud to show someone how much pain he was going through. First week was most important when you cut off bond. If in first few days Gigi thought all will be good, now he felt like hope was parishing out. Heads of team already taking steps how to make this season better for their main star.

“Maybe we should call someone. Who would you want to talk with?”

“Mario? Can we call Mario?” asked young omega his face lighting up with light smile. Mario who has built two alpha circle around himself from day one. You could see those three always together.

Again Gigis heart spead up at mention of this name, but he couldn’t say no to Paulo. Youngster needed all the help he could get. So he found Mario in his contacts list and gave phone to Argentinian who again put his head in Alphas lap, letting Gigi run his fingers through it.

“Mario, he left me.” said Paulo this time not breaking down in tears. He couldn’t hear what Croatian player was saying even with his own extra hearing.

“Yeah, I’m with Gigi for a week already. He’s taking good care of me. Nobody else knows except you, him, my family and the bosses.”

“No, I don’t want you going to Spain to kill him. Mario, I need you here not in jail. Also I believe bosses wouldn’t be able to explain it to press. Imagine all those headlines.” Lightly chuckled the youngster, making Gigi see hope again. Maybe he should have called Mario straight away.

“Yes, I will be good boy and try to get sleep. Can you sing to me again?”

Sing? Mario could sing. Another interesting thing Gigi just learned about this surprising person that is Mario Mandzukic. Alpha could see Paulos eyes dropping closed and he was out in minutes. He took phone out of omegas hand that had strong grip on it.

“Buffon? I know that you are holding the phone.” said Mario, using his surname to get his attention. It wasn’t good sign.

“Yes, I’m listening to you.”

“How did this happen? How did you allow that ....person to cut off bond? Don’t you know how dangerous it can be. We could have lost him in day and nobody would say the rest of us. I thought Juventus was family, but you are keeping such huge secret from rest of us.”

“Alvaro told me after game in Euros. I couldn’t make him stay. I know how dangerous it can be, but you know that Paulo can be stubborn. This time he didn’t want to tell anyone else about it, but tonight he wanted to call you. So I believe he is coming around the idea that other people knowing about it.”

“Ok, I still want to punch that kid. You don’t do that to your own mate. Dying is less painfull than cutting off the bond.”

“You sound like you’re talking from the expierience?” you could hear question in the Alphas voice. Usually betas didn’t make lasting bonds between their partners, but there always have been exceptions.

“Maybe I am. I’m just giving you the warning that I’m coming back tomorrow morning, so I will come around your house. There will be new alpha with me. Juventus are thinking about buying him so I’ll show him around.”

“Do you think it is smartest to have another alpha around Paulo?”

“I see you don’t know much about bond cutting off. Paulo needs another alpha to fill in void in friendly way. Also I can tell you that Marko is one of the most well behaved alphas I have met. His own bestfriend is omega. He will be able to help.”

“I trust you in this. So I will see you tomorrow. Good night!”

“Good night, Gigi!” Mario said in softer voice, ending the call. This call has raised some questions Gianluigi Buffon wanted to get answers to, but sleep right now sounded better than anything else.  
 


	4. Chapter 3

There was loud banging on the doors, waking up alpha who realised that he has slept on the couch. Gigis neck felt like it had being carrying thousand bricks. It didn’t seem to disturb young omega who finally seemed getting all the lost sleep. Alpha just wanted the banging to stop so he carefully layed Paulos head on couch. 

Gigi took the last look in mirror before opening doors. He needed to keep up appearance. Alpha opened little slot when Mario just bragged in air constantly smelling like the worry. Gigi didn’t get even a word. 

“Excuse, Mario, for this. He changed our flight to earlier one because he was worried about fel... omega.” said young Alpha who still stood outside doors. Gigi didn’t catch the word he wanted to say, but he saw younger alphas eyes twinkle in fear that he said too much. “Oh, excuse me, now. I’m Marko Pjaca, an Alpha. Can I come in or I can wait outside?”

He was waiting for Gigi to allow him in his house. Older man was surprised by such good manners, usually everyone just barged in and out of his house. Mario was right when he said this young alpha was raised well. Older man could feel the strong confidence that Mario himself possesed. 

“No, no! Come in! Wouldn’t it be hard for you to help me with breakfast?”

“Of course! I would love to. My best friend gave me some sweets that he likes when he is in bad mood. They really help on everyone and they don’t go against our diets as athletes, if you’re worried about it.” Marko explained everything overstepping the threshold when smell of omegas heartbreak hit him. “Wow...how did he survive it?” 

“Paulo is stronger than we all thought. Mario said that your presence will help him. I don’t know in what way. Maybe, you know?” older alpha told him, leading the young man in his spacious kitchen. 

“Yes, I do. His bond to alpha now is like loose wire, sending electric shocks through his body. He needs to meet knew alpha to mendel this bond in the one of friendship. That is how me and my best friend became friends.”

“Aren’t bonds supposed to be fool proof?”asked Gigi, surprised how much he already had learned from this young Croatian. He took out everything to make quick pancakes. Alpha couldn’t be bothered with making something more difficult. It was too early for that. 

“When you’re young and you feel connection with someone, you believe it’s going to be forever. Sometimes it doesn’t go that way. Bonds fuck up like nothing in real life is perfect. There is never that fairytale kinda mate finding because we all come with our own scars and stories. From what I heard from Mario their bond was true, so I really don’t know what could push someone to let go of their mate in that way.” Marko told him, taking bowls from Gigi for all the sweets he brought with himself. 

“Other lover, Marko, other lover.” whispered Gigi, hearing steps coming closer to kitchen while he flipped pancakes in air. The goalkeeper looked back to see smiling Paulo acting as koala on Marios back. He should have called Mario on the first day. Older men eyes met like they were having inner conversation about whole situation. 

“Is it those special sweets, Mario?” 

“Yes, they are. Feel free to eat them.” said Marko who lifted bowl so Paulo can reach them. Omega took few of them, putting one in Marios mouth making the beta chuckle. Gigi hasn’t seen this beta so at ease. Maybe he was finally seatling in or that his friend was close by. 

“You’re life saver.”said Paulo, getting off betas back and hugging other alpha. Marko just wrapped his arms around the little guy, feeling how the bond was starting connect with this lively person. Younger Croatian already knew that he will protect Paulo at all costs because he is so important to Mario and team. 

“That wasn’t me. My best friend and his mate packed it. They have storage for this stuff.”

“Somewhere the coach can’t get to it.” said Mario, but someones stomach grumbled wanting proper breakfasts. The guests went to take their places by the huge table. Paulo sitting between both Croatians and looking happier than ever. 

“Enjoy!” Gigi said, putting plates of little pancake mountains in front of all them. They disappeared in minutes. It was nice seeing Paulo finishing his breakfast fully for first time this week. They were on the right even if innerly there is even more fights to be fought.

“Kiddos, go watch some movie while we clean up here.” Mario told them and they got up from table thanking Gigi for breakfast. Paulo stole the bowl with sweets. Gigi would let it slip this time. 

“I’m sorry, Mario. I should have called you.”

“No, I said that in the heat of the moment. You’re amazing alpha that followed his omegas wish. Not everyone would have done that.” said Mario, his eyes gowing sad. Gigi wanted to learn all the secrets of those eyes, if only the beta let him. “I just feel protective of the little one. I know you feel the same about him.”

“I do, but we will have to tell the rest soon enough.” 

“I believe they already do.” said Mario and Marko at the same time who had come to get more sweets for Paulo. There was loud talking outside the door and he recognized his pack voices. 

“How did they found out?”

“When I was on plane, I got the message from bosses. You didn’t think they would keep it secret for a long time. Paulo needs his pack, but you better go and calm them. Only the ones that are calm enough can come in. He doesn’t need extra stress.” 

Gigi just nooded at knowledge full beta who slowly was making his way up the ranks in team and pack. Mario was asset that any team needed. Alpha was happy that they snatched him away from any other team. 

“I will go and talk with them. You go back to living room.” 

When Gigi came back with calmest pack members to see floor covered in duvets and pillows. Three men just cuddling in the middle of it, asleep with smiles on their faces. Alphas heart swelled with pride and love. Rest of the pack made protective circle around the three sleeping figures, leaving Gigi space next to Mario. He snuggled closer to beta, but somehow he smelled light omega sent that he didn’t recognize. That was weird, but he couldn’t even think about it when tiredness caught up with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Paulo was slowly becoming himself again with help of Mario and Marko. Of course, teams new players was huge help. Always positive outlook on life alpha Dani Alves. He was breath of fresh air that whole team needed. Of course, fellow Argentinian was even better. Gigi could finally breath in relief. 

This game happening right in front of him was like good excersise before hard and long season. He himself had set goals he just had to reach, if he wanted to retire after 2018 world cup. It was too far away to think about it all.

Gianluigis heart swelled with pride and love when both Paulo and Mario scored working in amazing tandem with each other. His alpha side growling possesively, repeating word mine over and over again. Maybe this distraction made him let two goals in. Generally, he has been feeling more possesive over the Croatian player in past months. 

They were saved by Zazas goal. Alpha again noticed how Paulo stayed by Marios side not going close to his ex-mates friend. Maybe it was for the best that Simone is on loan this season. Little omega needed to heal without any reminders. 

“Now I see why Mario stayed with this club.” said some voice behind Gigi in the crowd. He knew it was directed at him, Alpha came face to face with West Ham manager. Of course, Slaven Bilic knew Mario from national team. 

“What do you mean, Mr. Bilic? Did Mario want to leave the club?” asked Giangluigi, feeling sadness seeping in his heart over the fact they can lose the forward. It didn’t seatle well with his alpha side either. 

“First, I thought it was because of the kiddos. He always has taken care of other players, especially the young ones. It is in his blood.” West Ham manager looked at him expanctly like Gigi should get what he meant by that. 

“Are you implying something?”

“For one of the best goalies in the world your instincts are a bit off. Mario is ...”

“Bilic, if you say another word, I’ll tell Srna about it. Mario will stay in Juventus even if you pull stuff like this.” said angered Marko whose eyes was burning in red. Gigi put hand on his shoulder to calm down the younger boy. It worked well, but the anger buzz was still there. Whole situation was confusing. 

“I was just trying to help fellow alpha out, but I see my help is not needed.” with that manager disappeared in the crowd. Marko finally relaxed while Paulo was rushing to them. 

“Eww...Marko, you smell like anger.” said Paulo, but still hugged the young alpha trying to get away the burning smell of anger. It made all of their noses itch, but they couldn’t allow others to get sniff of the smell. Older goalie could see Marko whispering something in omegas ear that seemed to make him let go and run somewhere. 

“I know it is confusing for you, Gigi. You think we’re hiding something from you, but we can’t tell you anything. Mario himself will explain everything when time is right. Just believe me.” said younger alpha, trying to explain situation without saying too much. 

“I get it. It is Marios secret and not yours. Just tell him whatever it is, we can work through it.” said the older alpha. It seemed he still couldn’t get through betas armor. Armor beeing too strong and tall for him to jump over it. 

“You should tell him that yourself. Mario looks up to you. He is just not used to trusting people. Think about what I said.” 

Marko disappeared in tunnel leading to their changing rooms. Gigi himself followed the younger boy. While so many things were going through his head. It all just made whirlwind in his brains that messed up all he knew about Croatian forward. He kept to himself till he finally could fall in his hotel bed. Smell of fresh linen helped to clear his head, making whirlwind in his head to subside. 

Alphas thoughts were back in the right shelves and he knew that Marko was right. Gigi himself hadn’t made any step forward to break wall around Mario. He has stayed back thinking that was right, but now was time to take matters in his own hands and tell beta that he can fully trust Gigi with anything. 

His own feet took him to another hotel room door. He was hesitating to knock his confidence disappearing when doors opened up. Mario already ready for bed only in sweats and all the tan skin so tantelazing right in front of Gigi. Beta had to cough to get alpha out of the trance he had fallen in. 

“Gigi, did you want something?” asked Croatian forward still guarding the door. Alpha again could smell the wiff of omega smell he did few months ago in his house. It was so fresh like just cut grass, but there were undertones of coppery smell that could only be blood. Alpha shuddered from that little bit of information.

“Yes, I did. Can we maybe talk about it inside the room?” 

Beta just stepped away to let alpha in the room. Gigi tried to catch more of the omegas scent, but it was gone like there was none. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” 

“I don’t know if Marko told you, but Mr. Bilic tried to tell me some secret of yours.” 

“Yes, both Paulo and him told me about the situation. You have great power over Marko. Usually he would have jumped the man straight.” answered Mario, trying to get conversation of the subject of his secret. Alpha wasn’t going to let that happen, he was man on mission here.

“Whatever it is Mario, you can tell me. I will always help you like you helped me with Paulo. I also admire your free choice and power you have. I thought you had to know that.” goalie told beta, staring straight in his eyes, seeing wall slowly crumbling down. 

“Thank you! It means a lot to hear it from you.” Mario said, moving closer to Gigi. Maybe to hug him or shake his hand, but we won’t know because two younger boys bragged in Marios room like it was their own. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! We’ll leave you to talk.” said Marko, turning around to push Paulo out of the room. 

“Wait, you don’t have to go. I was already leaving.” alpha told his pack members, little omega was happy about his answer, jumping in the bed like it was his own. 

“Maybe you want to stay and watch movie with us?” asked Mario who seemed to have blush on his cheeks. It made older alphas heart swell with pride. 

“Sorry, but not this time. This old man needs his sleep.” 

When Gianluigi walked out of the room before doors closed, he heared Paulo saying: “These two are better than any romantic comedy.” 

After that you could hear only squeels and deep laughs, making Gigi glow in happiness. His pack was happy and so was he.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 hits! So I'm putting chapter out today to celebrate this little milestone. Enjoy! :)

“Andrea, I’m running out of patience. My alpha side wants to know his secret and now.” whined Gigi, looking at his friend through laptop screen. Pirlo just smirked at him like he enjoyed his friend being in such misery. 

“I have never seen you in such state, Gigi. You’ve to like this beta a lot to have such reaction.” answered Andrea teasingly. Maybe it wasn’t goalies best idea to call Pirlo, but he didn’t trust anyone as much as this beta. 

“This is not the worst part. My alpha part goes all growling and saying mine when we see Mario. Then of course this confusing light omega smell that just appears and disappeares as quick as it appered.”

“I believe that this international break has come in time. You’ve to get your alpha under control because it sounds like you’ll jump poor betas bones soon enough. Maybe you should talk with other alpha about it because this all sounds so new to even me.” his friend told him this time with serious face which scared Gianluigi even more. 

“I’ll try to call Iker when I have time.” answered Gigi when there was doorbell ringing more than once. 

“It seems someone really needs you right now. I miss all the mayhem you could make in glass of water. Talk to you later. Keep me updated.” said Andrea, disconnecting call when there was again few more doorbells rings. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”Gigi shouted from living room, shutting laptop down. Opening doors and seeing Mario fidgeting there was kinda deja vu feeling but then he was in betas place. Alpha could see fear in Croatian forwards eyes that was weird accuarance. 

“Come in! It seems something is bothering you. Wait for me in living room. I will get us something to drink.” 

Mario just nooded slumping down the halfway to the living room. Alpha wanted to break out wine for this conversation, but he also knew they need clear head for this so limonade should do. He even didn’t remember why he had it in his fridge. This time it was like salvation. Gigi put glasses on the living room table and sat in comfortable distance from beta so Mario wouldn’t feel like he was pressured to tell alpha anything. Not like it was needed, Mario himself had come to him. 

“So what is bothering you?” asked Gigi to break the ice because it seemed that they would sit whole evening without saying anything. His alpha said that he had to help his distressed beta. 

“I think I have no place in my countries national team.” Mario said without emotion in his voice. He still wanted it not to get to him, but it did and it hurt him the most. Team always has been Marios saving grace and now to feel like not needed.

“How so? If they didn’t need you, they wouldn’t call you up.”

“I know, but I’m reading stuff. That I can’t seem to find place in this team. I’m like third wheel. It is getting to me because I seem to get same vibes from my teammates. Maybe it is all in my head.” 

Gigi has never seen Mario looking this defeated. He always stood tall and proud even through loses next to alpha. That imagine just made goalie happy, but right now he needed to get that confidence back in his beta. Gianluigi moved closer to Mario on the couch. Beta didn’t take his protective stance so he took Croatian hands in his own. 

“Look at me, Mario!” Gigi said, waiting for beta to look up to continue talking. “You’re expieriencing ruff time in the national team, but we all have had our low times. What is most important that you have football in your heart. This is what you love to do, so don’t let some haters and so called experts rate you. You yourself are the best judge of your actions.”

“What about team?”

“You have played with these lads for many years, the coldness is in your head. Marko and his best friend needs you there. Who else would lead them? Also if you have any more worries, you should talk with your national teams captain about it. Believe me, he will say the same as me.” 

“No, nobody else would say that.” whispered Mario, hoping that Gigi won’t hear what he said. But goalie heard what beta said, pulling him in hug. Sometimes physical affection was way to reasure distressed beings. Mario just melted in him, soon enough there was even breathing. 

“I could get used to this.”said Gigi, feeling the sleepiness himself. 

There again was door bell ringing, but in less urgent way. It felt bit like deja vu only this time Mario was sleeping on his shoulder. Gigi layed Mario down lightly to go and answer doors to smiling Marko who had foam coffee cup in his hands, sipping from it. 

“Sorry to disturb you so early, but I need Mario. We need to get to airport on time. Could you please wake him up?”

“Why your flights are so early? And how did you know he will be here?”

“Something about wanting to spend as much time on home soil as long as possible. After your talk back in London, I just knew he would go to his main alpha. Like I said Mario already trusted you so where else could he go.”

Gianluigi just blinked because his sleepy brains couldn’t get it. When there was little growl coming from behind his back. Gigi looked back to see grumpy and still sleepy Mario and alpha should say that was cuttest sight he had seen in years. 

“Come on, Mario! I got you your coffee, but I will let you say good bye to our captain.” Marko told him, disappearing in car. 

“Thank you for yesterday! I will bring something from Croatia for you.” Mario said and hugged him then quickly running out of house like if he stayed there for more than minute he would do something stupid. Gigis nose again caught that omegas smell which made him whine like he was teenager. He had to find out who had that smell or it will drive him insane.


	7. Chapter 6

“Where is Mario?” asked Paulo, looking around dressing room for beta. He was nowhere to be found. It was weird because man was in main line-up, but now he had magically disappered. Gigi also noticed that Marios back wasn't in his locker on other side of the doors.

“He wasn’t feeling well so doctors let him go home. I’ll start in his place.” answered Marko, giving meaningful look to Paulo. That omega got looking a bit scared, but mask of professional soon was back in place.

“You also have to concentrate on the game. He wouldn’t want you to lose focus because of him. After the game you will be able to go and check on him, but now be usual superman.” whispered his fellow alpha Bonucci. Everyone had noticed Gigis soft spot for the Croatian beta, but no one commented on it. This way they were showing tha they fully approve of his choice.

“You’re right. We have to win this one.” Gigi said, taking flag out of his locker. “So let’s go and win this one.”

                                                                                                       *****

Gigi was pushing doorbell constantly to Marios flat. It seemed that novone was there, but his alpha side said otherwise. Gianluigi could hear feet being dragged closer to doors and voice rumbled out: “Who is there?”

“It’s me, Gigi! Mario, please, open the door. I wanna see if you are okay because you don’t sound like that.” said worried alpha, but on other side there was growl of impatience. He should take that as warning to leave the place, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily. Not this time.

“Gigi, you have to leave. Please, leave before I do something stupid.” beta pleaded him in the way only omegas do when they are close to heat.

“Mario, open the door before I have to use my alpha voice. I said that I value your choices, but this time I am too worried to care. We have to finally talk, no more secrets.”

Doors opened and Gigi slipped in th flat, locking doors behind himself. Mario wasn’t in the halfway anymore, but what caught alpha of guard was the smell of omega. The smell he constantly have been looking for and it was really concentrated, making all his senses go wild.

Still Gigi didn’t let his mind shut off in full alpha mode. In that state he would hurt Mario if he was helping some poor omega with place to hide. He couldn’t allow such things from himself and he really needed to talk with Mario. They couldn’t walk around each other on tip toes.

Gianluigi wasn’t ready for what he saw on the couch. There was his strong, proud beta shaking and sweating like he had fever, bundled up in blanket. The omega smell even stronger here. Alpha wanted to go crazy, but human side got to window in few strides to open the window and let fresh air in.

“Mario, why do you smell like omega?”

“Because I am one.” beta or now omega stuttered through clenched teeth. Gigi didn’t leave his safe place by the window. He just sat down on window sill because all came crushing down on him. Mario is omega. No surprise he was so attracted to Croatian forward and could smell little bit of him. What he couldn’t get how did Mario could hide his real identiy for so long. How he could play with everyones smell so well?

“Do someone know about you being omega?”

“Yes, Juventus bosses, doctors, Marko, Paulo, Sami and Stephan. People back home, but I have always been beta because it was only way to survive.”

“Then why it looks like you’re going into heat right now?” asked Gigi, daring a step closer to the shaking omega on couch. The sight was pulling at all his heartstrings. Smell pulling him closer because alpha had found his omega.

“It is your fault.”said Mario, getting in sitting position and glaring at him with his yellow blazing eyes. That made him look like wildest animal ever possible. “You, your smell of home, your blazing red eyes and most importantly the safety you shine out. It makes me feel safe to be who I really am.”

“Do you want me to leave you?” Gigi mubbled quitely, looking down at his shoes. This was the secret his pack member was keeping from him. His beta really was omega and it was his fault that Mario was in this state right now.

“No, what I need you to do is lose your shirt and cuddle me. If you started breaking my walls down, we better finish it till the end.” Mario told him, waiting for alpha to follow his orders. Which Gigi did sliding next to Mario in blanket cocon. The omega found his way in the alphas lap, already shaking less.

“You know there will be no way back from this now.”

“I believe there was no way back when I first walked in the club. First year, I was afraid of what I felt looking at you, but then Paulo situation happened and I wasn’t thinking about fear anymore. Just promise me, you won’t break me like that?”

Gigis arms wrapped around Mario protectivly and whispered in his hair: “I could never do that to you. You’re too important to me. Now sleep you need it. We will talk about rest tomorrow.”

“Thank you!” whispered Mario back just putting light kiss on side of Gigis neck. The fire it light up in his soul was so nice and warming like the home feeling smell Mario was talking about. It could only mean their bond was slowly starting to form. Gigi had so many questions, but they could wait till tomorrow.

Now most important thing was helping Mario, even if it meant not sleeping whole night and getting free day from bosses. All that mattered was in his lap, his strong omega.  
 


	8. Chapter 7

Groggily Gigi opened his eyes to see only white ceiling. He was feeling too comfortable to be on couch. He turned his head to see empty side of the bed, little panic took over him that he dreamed all this. Gianluigi let his Alpha instincts to kick in fully and now he heared someone coming closer to doors. The smell of fresh cut grass and bit of copper was there. So it was reality and not a dream. 

“Morning, sleepy head!” said Mario, opening doors with his leg because his hands were full with a plater full with breakfast. Omega was glowing which made Gigi smile. He still wasn’t used to Croatians eyes flaring up in golden. It suited Mario more than blue eyes ever did. 

“Morning! How did I get here? How are you feeling?” asked Gigi, taking plater from Mario so he could get comfy on bed, too. 

“I’m feeling like usual me, but I will have to talk with doctors. Also we have free day today, Max himself gave it to us. Giorgio has taken over your alpha duties for today. Well...when I woke up, I carried you here. I overheared your physio saying that he will kill you, if you sleep on couch once again. I couldn’t allow that to happen.” omega told alpha, sipping his coffee like it was usual situation. 

Mario carried him, that still was strange concept for him. Omegas were strong, but not that strong. He blinked few times and Mario took it as cue to explain: “ This strenght is built in gym and trainings. I’m not your usual omega and will never be.”

“ That’s what I like about you. Now we better enjoy this day.” 

“We still have to talk.” said omega, making him stare in his coffee like it held all the memories that was resurfacing. Those memories seemed to overshadow the bright smile that Mario had just now. 

“Yes, we have to but first breakfast.” Gigi told him, putting arm over Croatian forwards shoulders. It made the younger man relax and enjoy the breakfasts. When the dishes were put away and they again were cuddled in the bed, it was time for the talk they kept on pushing away.

“How did you become beta?” asked Gigi, pulling Mario closer to his chest. Physical contact always calmed them down and alpha knew this wasn’t going to be the easiest talk ever. 

“You know how my country went through war time to become independant. Men omegas were being put on front lines like meat for bullets no matter what age. I knew my family needs me so I started to tell myself I’m beta.” Mario told all this, turning in Gigis grip to face the alpha. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, Gigi kissed omegas halo. Alpha couldn’t even imagine how the whole situation must have felt. 

“It’s over. Now you are safe with me and rest of the pack. You can be who you really are...” Gigi stopped in middle of his sentence, something catching his eye. That being faded bite mark on Marios shoulder. Gigi touched it with trembling fingers while omega tried to pull away and flee the scene. “Shhh....Mario, I won’t hurt you. Who did this to you?”

“Sorry, nobody has ever gotten close enough to touch it. Before my brains clicked thinking I’m beta, I was seen as best omega in my city. So some alphas thought it was right to push themselves on me. Usually I had my parents around.”

“Don’t they know that you don’t need to bite person to become their mate?” asked older alpha. Bonding through bite never happens nowadays because inner bonding has been scientificly found stronger than bite. Also people had been using it to bond with who ever they wanted not their mate, this way breaking many omega lives. Gigi couldn't believe that his omega had to go through that. 

“Gigi, it had nothing to do with mates. It was all about ownership.” said Mario, making goalie growl deep in his throath. Nothing was worse than alphas thinking omegas are properties. “Once I braved to go out alone. Big mistake, but maybe it finally it made my brain click over. There was this alpha that straight up jumped on me, his teeth piercing through my skin. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge so I bit him back, ripping out piece of his skin. He let go of my shoulder and I ran back home to see my eyes shining blue.”

“No, surprise you smell a bit like blood, but it is becoming fainter. First time I smelled that coppery smell, it burned my nose. Now you smell like fresh cut grass even more.” Gigi said, burying his head in omegas hair, basking in that fresh smell. It so reminded him of his first steps as goalie. “Did you ever met that alpha again?”

“No, never. We moved away for safety reasons. How I will explain this to rest of the team?” asked Mario, looking a bit scared like someone finding out before brought trouble for him. 

“I believe most of them already knows who you are. I was the only blind one. They love you as family memeber. Also Paulo would pout at all of them if they acted as jerks. Nobody can resist that baby face.” Gigi reasured his new omega when room doors opened and little ball of human jumped on bed, making two bodies in it jump in air a bit. 

“Paulo, he may not be alone.” shouted Marko, coming to halt in the doors to see three shocked people looking at each other. It looked so funny that he couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. Mario soon enough joined him while Gigi and Paulo kept looking confused. 

“Marko, I believe you were right when you said he isn’t alone.” said Paulo, trying to get out of bed gracefully but failing miseribly. Mario still caught him before younger omega could injur himself in the fall. They needed him for games to come. 

“Usually, I am but you never listen to me. I will take the little one and let you get dressed.” Marko told them, throwing Paulo over his shoulder while omega wasn’t really happy about such manhandaling, pounding his fists against Markos back.

“I see that we already have little family to take care off.” whispered Gigi and Mario again smiled at him, more like beamed like ray of sunshine. 

“That we do and we better get dressed properly before Paulo runs back here.” 

They could hear laughs and squeels coming from living room. It was everything that Gigi dreamed about and even more. Their bond was becoming stronger with each moment spent together. They had two youngsters that they had to support. Everything was going in the right direction.   
 


	9. Chapter 8

Gigi hadn’t planned to be rushing through hospital hallways in Rome. Here he was with Mario running next to him. What he didn’t expect at all is shorter than him alpha girl pushing him backwards with her eyes flaring red. Gianluigi stumbled a bit, but omega kept him upright. People were looking at them.

“You both promised to keep him safe. He should be playing not having to go through that. Why didn’t you take him with you, Mario?” said the alpha who know was sobbing in Marios chest while omega rubbed her back. 

“Things like these happen, Anja. You know how Marko is, always ready to help his national team. Also stop crying, he isn’t dying.” Mario told the girl that got him light punch in the back. “Here he has the best doctors and he will get best rehabilation. Marko will be back in no time. Also where is your Marko?”

“Anja, where did you go? I bought you your tea. Oh...” said omega who had drinks in both hands, looking a bit startled by sight in front of him. Mario took one cup out of his hand and gave it to Anja who still had cuddled in Mario. It was interesting to see alpha letting her guard down so easily, showing vulnerability to omega that wasn't hers. Little bit of jealousy flared up in Gigis chest. 

“She had smelled me so she went on her usual anger rampage. I see that those are getting calmer and calmer.” Mario said like it was usual situation, but it seemed that omega took each situation like it was normal not complicating it. 

“Yes, they are getting less agressive. We both know from what wilderness she comes.” the omega gave few looks to Mario till he switched his attention to Gianluigi who seemed to still be in shock. “Excuse me for not introducing myself. I’m Marko Rog, omega, Anjas mate and Markos best friend. I have heard a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you, Marko! I have also heard a lot about you. Maybe we should move to sitting area while they allow us in the room.” 

“I believe you’re right, but first this lady has something to say.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Buffon, for pushing you. I get too overprotective of my pack. They have only family I have so I'm really overprotective over them.”

“I have done the same when I was younger. Also call me Gigi, Mr. Buffon makes me feel too old.” said goalie, sending smile out to younger alpha who looked at him with hopeful eyes. They reminded him of Miralems sad puppy eyes that he sometimes used on fellow teammates. You couldn't say no to that omegas sad look. At least he hadn't seen anyone being able to resist it. 

“Can I hug you?” asked Anja, Gigi just opened up his arms when there was human body wrapping around him. Huge warmness swarmed his body that made him look up in Marios eyes to get explenation. 

“This is Anjas way of bonding with person. Be proud of that bond, she shares it only with three other people.” said Mario, smiling like this meant the world to him. Maybe it did because Anja didn’t trust anyone quickly, but now she friend bonded with Gigi. 

They moved to sitting area where all the stress had taken toll on Anja who had her head in her mates lap. She is murming something quitley while Marko hummed some song that made her reach deep sleep. 

“Will Paulo come here?” asked Marko to fill in the silence that had streched over the place. “Anja just said that would make him a bit calmer.”

“How exactly that would help?” 

“You see Anja here can see bonds that connect people. Each bond is in diffrent color for her and just she saw that bond was vibrating in mutal worry. She hoped he will come to visit before Marko is operated.” explained omega, making Gigi even more intruiged. He will need to talk about Anja with Mario. That girl seemed even more full of secrets than Croatian forward. 

Anjas eyes opened like she could see through walls and she said: “He is here. Mario, go get him before he panics.” Mario stood up without word to bring back shaking Paulo. Gigi also stood up to hug poor boy. That seemed to calm him down a bit more. Anja gave Mario other cup of tea that was still full. It seemed like girl already knew this gonna happen. 

“Drink this, you will feel better.” Mario told Paulo, helping him to sip from the cup slowly. “It just your bonds downside. You feel bit of his pain because he was the one you connected after you now that situation.” 

“You can all visit him now before we take him to operation.” doctor told them from behind, making all of them jump in air a bit. All their senses were dulled in hospital because of antiseptics and other stuff. 

Paulo bounded away with Anja and Marko close by. They understood the Argentinian forwards need to see if Marko is okay as okay you can be in hospital. When older men reached Markos hospital room, Paulo already had snuggled next to Croatian alpha in bed while the rest were cracking jokes. Omega seemed so calm and content just to lay next to injured player. 

“Hey, buddy! You scared all of us here.”

“I myself still am scared. If it goes wrong, Gigi, if I can’t play.” said Marko, voicing his fears that older alpha could see in his eyes. Paulo next to him whined at such thought again feeling distressed. 

“Don’t think like that, little one. You’re in good hands like Mario already told Anja. Doctors and our physios already are talking about your rehabilitation routine. Also you have all of us.” Goalie reasuered his fellow alpha, squeezing his hand showing that they won’t leave him alone no matter what. 

“You all should leave. Patient needs to get ready for operation.” said nurse who had come in and was looking sternly at Paulo who was glaring at her. 

“Paulo, you have to go with Mario and Gigi. In few days I will be back in Turin, also you can call me. Go and win some cups for me.” 

“I will do just that, but you need to be at celebrations with me.” said Paulo, getting out of bed and following everyone outside the room. “Anja, look after him for me.”

“Sure, killer eyes! Now go with your pack and keep the word you gave him.” Anja told him, kissing him on his forehead. “Darnit, I remembered something. Marko said you wanted more of these so here you go.”

It was jar of the sweets that Paulo was now addicted to. These sweets was his way getting over the stress he was feeling so Gigi closed eyes to it. They all needed some stress relief. Anja just gave him head nood that explained she knew that big, older alpha was scared. He wasn’t going to show it to anyone. Goalie just wanted his boys back in Turin where he could protect them.   
 


	10. Chapter 9

Juventus had won their sixth consecutive Coppa Italia title. First of three that they wanted to win this season. Gigi felt hope surging through his body. So he seeked out Mario in the dressing room. Omega turned around like he knew that alpha was looking at him. 

There was medal hanging from his neck when he reached his pack who oozed of happiness, but still Gigi could smell the fresh cut grass the most. Alpha just wanted to reach out and pull Mario in hug but they still had to take photos. It wasn’t first time goalie went through all this, but first time where he wanted to speed it all up. To be home or even in dressing room where he was allowed to be closer to omega. 

“You should sit down, Marko!” said Paulo who was dotting around young alpha like he would crumble from tiniest touch. Omega had taken most care of alpha when he came to Turin. Argentinian forward even made Anja babysit Marko while he was away. Not like Anja had anything against getting out of Napoli. 

“Paulo, stop! I’m okay and can walk. If anything you will catch me, right?” 

“I will always catch you when I’m beside you.” 

Mario could see Markos eye lighting up in red and Paulos one blazed in amber . Older omega made mental note to talk about this through with Anja. She always knows what is going on because Marko couldn’t be Paulos mate, right? Or could he be. Mario had heard about omegas being able to change alphas and triads, but which one was true this time around. He had no idea. 

Finally they go in the dressing room where party continued. Gigi was loving it all, but his look again was pulled to the omega. They just stared at each other like first time they met, but this time there was deeper meaning for it. There were shouts of happiness and champange flying everywhere, but both alpha and omega felt like there was only two of them. Nothing else really mattered right now. 

After two years of being team mates their bond choose this moment to connect, sending sparks through their bodies. They both needed time for it to work, knowing how much they have went thorough in their lives. Now nothing stood between them. The older man could hear his bestfriends voice in his head, saying I told you so. Pirlo so will take mock him for not seeing it sooner. 

Omega took tentative step afraid to break the moment, but he knew if he didn’t do it someone of his own friends would push him. So better to do it himself. Alpha strolled to him, pulling omega in hug that was same as usual but so diffrent at the same time. Especially this all consuming warmness that seemed like light flame burning under their skin. 

“No more running away from me?” asked Gigi who finally voiced his fear over the transfer rumors that was circling around his omega. His omega that sounded so nice. 

“Never.” answered Mario, pulling him closer. “When I come back from Croatia, you’ll get nice surprise.”

They stayed in the embrace for long time rest of their pack piling around them, leaving them in the middle. Till their baby of team they accidentaly addopted in past two years, pryed his way between both of them. They knew their teammate needed to feel their strong bond to feel calmer once again. Paulo was feeling more and more anxiety with each day that champions league final came closer. He would need to face his ex-mate and none of the team knew what would happen. 

His pain of seeing his mate leave still didn’t leave him alone, but now all of them oozed of happiness. More like disappearing for few days without word, but now Gigi won’t need to let go of him at all. Mario was his as much he was Mario’s. Most important that their pack had their backs no matter what. They were and will be family.


	11. Chapter 10

Gigi was last to walk in the dressing room. He couldn’t believe that throphy had slipped away from him and team again. Air tasted of sadness and salt from everyones tears. There even was a bit of anger burning his nose. Alpha could feel bile rising in his stomach till something warm wrapped around him. 

He looked down to see gingerish hair and again warmth was consuming him while he heard like all the bonds he had was protected with tiny energy bricks. Gianluigi had stopped questioning Anjas powers because he knew she will show them all when time will come. 

“She strenghtened all our bonds.” said Mario who hugged him from behind. Gigi finally relaxed in his mates arms. It felt so good to relax and know someone will take care of you. Then one of his bonds started to shake in panic. 

“Paulo!” whole dressing room whispered while Anja just said: “Protect!” In seconds instead of the girl there was black sleak panthera, that so contrasted with gilrs usual hair color, was running outside the doors and down the hallway. 

“This is why Marko said she is wild?” asked Gigi who could just look at the spot where once stood Anja. Now only shreds of her clothes. 

“Yes, but we better find here before someone gets hurt.” Mario told rest, running out of the doors to catch up with wild animal that was now lose looking for omega who seemed to be hurt. Gigi put Marko on his back to follow his mate as quick as possible. Alpha knew that pack was close by. They all valued Paulo as most precious pack member.

When they come to halt the sight that greeted them was horrible. Two Real Madrid alphas had gotten Paulo in corner. On right side of omega was beta James who was knocked out cold and other side was Alvaro who also was knocked out. Paulo had death grip in Alvaros hand and everyone there could smell blood. That seemed to ooze out of alpha who was out cold. The smell made everyones faces scrunch in disgust. 

In front of those alphas stood panthera and Mario, they made a wall in front of Paulo. Nobody was going to touch their pack member and friend. Their eyes were flaring up like mad. None of the sides were ready to step back. Gigi and rest of the team alphas seemed too shocked to do anything.

“He is our prize, you dirty omega.” said Sergio, Anja growled showing her teeth at such statment. Stepping closer to Real team captain who took step back. “Maybe you should calm down your animal.” 

At such statment Anja just turned back in her human form while Mario gave her his shirt, so she didn’t stand there naked. Croatian forwards mark on shoulder was looking redish and his eyes wasn’t honey yellow, but mix of blue and red. They both looked like the most fatal being in the world. Even Gigi felt fear looking at him because strenght of his mate was rolling off him in waves.

“As you can see, I’m no usual animal. Also do I have to remind you, taking omegas as prizes after wins is banned by laws since 1918.” Anja said, walking around two alphas as gracefuly as if she was still in her panthera form. “Or you want lawsuit because I can get that done. Bye, bye all the titles and both of your reputation!” 

Ramos and Ronaldo walked away with fear in their eyes, but there was two other figures coming their way. Hallway wasn’t really lighted up in that side, but all of them could see red and amber eyes shining. Then they could hear some whimpers of pain. 

“Excuse me, German alpha and Spanish omega could you please get your beta! He really needs you right now. You can kick their arses later.” again spoke Anja who seemed only with voice right now. No surprise from where Mario go that handeling of all situations or was it other way around. 

Mario and Marko was sitting around Alvaro and Paulo while someone got medics here to treath Spanish alphas head injury. Gigi had his hand on his mates shoulder who looked back at him with usual warmly yellow eyes. They showed sadness and anger and most important fear for their Paulo, their cub. Older alpha knew his eyes reflected same emotions only in the red. 

Juventus pack had close knitt wall around them, but Gigi deared to go and check on James who slowly was waking up, mumbling something: “We wanted to protect him. It wasn’t supposed to go like that. Alvaro loves Paulo. He lied about Isco. Isco is our mate” 

Omega in question rushed to his betas side, cardled him in his lap and started to repeat his words as mantra: “You’re okay, James. We are here. You’re safe.” Then came most heartbreaking, painfull howl Gigi has heard in his life. Alpha turned around to see Alvaro being taken away by doctors while Paulo fought against Markos hold on him. Goalies heart was bleeding with heartbreak. 

“Gigi, Mario, get everyone to leave me and Marko with Paulo. Too many people will scare him now.” said Anja once again being voice of the reason in this mayhem. Older alpha and omega started to move their pack away from panicked Argentinian omega. Gianluigi could perfectly feel that it hurt them to be away from little Paulo, but it was for the best. 

“German alpha, could you get your mates now. We don’t bite. Get your beta to doctor, too.”

“You may never know when your teammates have done such thing. It was better to stay away for a bit. We are now heading to medics. Take care of that baby, he deserves it.” said the alpha who had stood in darkness, waiting for everyone to leave. 

“I know that you tried to tell Alvaro he shouldn’t have cut his bond, but as you saw just now the bond wasn’t broken fully. People just like to believe in such things and make it even more painful for themselves. They just hide it deep down.” explained gingerish Alpha who now sat in front of wild eyed Paulo who still struggled against Marko. 

“They took him away. I have to be with him.” said Paulo, panting like he had been running marathon. 

“Shhh...Paulo! Just concetrate on Alvaro, close your eyes and concentrate on him.” whispered Marko, Anja acting as their guide through the bonds they have with diffrent people. You could see how suddenly young omega just passed out from exhaustion, at least they made bond healthy enough so Paulo could feel the alpha so at least he didn't fight against Marko. 

Another medics came and took Paulo with them while Marko and Anja just sat there because they were exhausted too. This had been wild night to say the least. 

“Rog didn’t tell me you can now turn back in human self so easily.”

“It happened recently so he didn’t hide it from you.”

“When did you found about it all?” Marko asked, holding Anjas hand in his own. She was his only anchor not to go after those two alphas who hurt both of his mates. It would be stupid, but anger in him had no reasoning.

“Oh baby, you know you can’t hide anything from me. Bonds are weird and sometimes they bind people in weird ways, but I can tell you it will work out well. Also no I'm not letting you go after them.” girl explained to him, squeezing his hand in reasurance. “We should get me some clothes before we go to hospital. Of course, I should call Rog or he will go grey haired from feeling the panic and the anger we all felt.”   
 


	12. Chapter 11

Gigi and Anja were standing in front of window that showed what was happening in hospital room. Alvaro sleeping with his head bandaged, Paulo sleeping on his left side while Marko sat in chair with his leg up for his knee. Young omega holding his hand so Croatian alpha would be connected with two in the bed. 

“You knew all along this would happen?” asked Gigi, looking down at girl beside him. She held more mystery in her than he had expected. 

“Of course, my child. I have been on this planet for more than 1000 years, waiting for mate to come back from land of the dead.” Anja answered, making goalie just stop breathing in shock. Thousand years was that even possible, but he has never met anyone like Anja so that was only explenation. “Not that I expected such drastic happenings to bring them together. I only wish the best for my pack, but life doesn’t work that way.”

“Does your Marko knows about you?”

“Don’t be silly, Gigi. Everyone I trust knows, but I get what you’re asking. Marko remembers bits and pieces of his past. Soon enough he will remember everything even his own death.”

“Will you stay at this age also now?”

“Oh no, I will age as normal human being. Destiny gave me this chance because there was no one else for me on this world. Also I have seen enough of this world to peacfully spend rest of it with my mate. We deserve the family we promised each other.” 

“Is there a lot of not usual alpha and omega pairings?” asked Gigi who now has been exposed to two triads. He has been raised in old school manner a bit so all this was new to him. 

“They are rare, but there is so many pairing possibilities as wide as spectrum of sexuality is. Your bond is part of you and knows what you need. You yourself wanted to bond with Mario even if he was beta at the time.” 

“You’re right. It just strange to see.”

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to. They work even better than bonds between two people. I think we should leave them alone for now. I believe your mates ankle needs medical attandance, too.” Anja said, looking at swollen ankle of Croatian omega who had fallen asleep in uncomfortable chair. “Take care of him! I need to make call.” 

Gigi gently woke Mario up, Anjas heart burst with so much proud. Finally her lost boy had found someone to take care of him like he deserves it. She had always lived with this little fear in her heart, especially when in first year he seemed not to take notice in Gigi. She waited till Gigi helped his mate get around the corner.

Anja herself got out phone, looking through room glass. She couldn’t let her eyes slip from these boys. They still were in vulnerable state and if someone tried something, they will have to get through her first. 

“Hello, Anja! Is everything okay?” asked her own worried mate that was back in their home. She missed him loads because after such long time looking for him, again she had to take care of others. 

“Yes, everyone is alright as alright you can be when someone wants to claim you as prize. I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

“Oh gosh, I hope you pounced those idiots well. Wish them all speedy recovery. I miss you, too. Just few more days and you will be home, and we will celebrate then.”

“I didn’t need to pounce. You need to call one law and treathen their careers. Also karma will happen fast enough.” Anja said, smirking now while Marko noticed her and raised his eyebrow questiongly. 

“Anja, did you do something?”

“No, this time it wasn’t me. Mario and Gigi did few calls, but I didn’t get further than that. Oh, it looks Alvaro is waking up I better get doctor for him.”

“Do that! I will wait for you to come home always.” said Marko, her feeling hug coming through this bond. It was so nice to know how elastic was bond and what could it do. 

“Did you talk with Marko?” asked alpha Marko who had omega clutching to his side. The young boy still had fear in his eyes. Only both of his alphas will be able to erease it from there. 

“Yes, he wished for you all to get better soon. Did you want to ask me something?” 

“Yeah, I would want to take my mates to your forest house. I know it is free right now and we have some healing to do. Me and Paulo doesn’t want spying eyes anywhere and anyone else knowing where we are.” explained Croatian alpha who looked at his other mate being checked over by the doctor. Alvaro was looking back at them confused, but then it seemed Paulo sent him some calm vibes because he slunked back in the bed. 

“Of course, anything for you three. Write a list of things you need and I will get Marko to sort this out for you. You really need peacful place to take break.” 

They only nooded in acknowledgment so she hugged them closer, trying to take away a bit of their fear. Fear could get suffocating sometimes, she herself knew about it. They stood there and waited, hoping for the best as always.   
 


	13. Epilogue

“Gigi, Mario, I would you like to meet Izzy.” said Anja, making too older man turn around and take off their eyes from grill. Their eyes grew large from shock of what they saw. Oldest Alpha of them all stood there in summer dress, but there was little girl hiding behind her legs, just sneaking a glance at grown men. 

The girl was around three with jet black hair and brown eyes that flickered red. Izzy as Anja had called was alpha, but she seemed really shy like omega children would be. Mario was first to make a move sitting down on the grass so he was the same level as the child not to tower over her. 

“Hello, little one! I’m Mario. What is your name?” asked Mario, making his posture as open as possible so the girl would trust him. He could smell fear comming of her in weaves. Gigi sat down besides him.

“I’m Isabella.”little girl said finally coming out of her hiding place, but quickly ducked back when four more figures came into view. Mario threw a look at them that made them back away, except Anjas mate who walked closer with open smile that Izzy returned. Three other just busied themselves by the grill not wanting to miss anything that was happening.

“Izzy, you can trust them. Remember I told you about them. They are good people, they always will protect you, baby.” Marko said, throwing look at the mated couple that just by one look got this girl was as special as everyone in their pack. Gigi already felt his alpha being protective over this girl. 

Isabella again slowly made a step outside her hiding place, wary looking at Pjaca, Alvaro and Paulo. She still didn’t trust those three, but everyone smelled so calm, safe and nice. Her little alpha howled for her to go and latch herself to broader one. He smelled like fresh cut grass, home made cookies and family. 

“I’m Gigi and Mario is my mate. Don’t worry, baby! Nobody is going to take you away this time. We are strong pack. Nooone would even think about coming close to us.” explained Gigi who held his omegas hand like his life depended on it. Marios hand wasn’t in his anymore because both of his arms were wrapped around the little girl that was crying in his neck. 

It made alphas heart squeez. It was most beautiful sight he has seen after Mario himself. Gigi felt warmness spead through him and knew that Izzy had choosen them as her parents. Now he felt full, final piece of emptiness being filled by this beautiful child. 

“Me and Izzy will go in for a bit to clean away tears.” Mario told his mate, getting up from grass not letting his hold on Isabella slip lose. When they disapperead in the house, alpha finally got up himself. 

“Did you all feel it?” asked Alvaro who still looked stunned by such force of bond. It had taken him the longest time to let Marko in. Now he was happiest man alive with his two mates. 

“Yes, you will get used to it. Our pack doesn’t do anything by half. Paulo, no you can’t go your usual self on her right now. Please, this time listen to me.” said Marko at the end using his alpha voice to calm his excited omega mate. Paulo pouted and snuggled deeper in Alvaro who put arm over his shoulders. Marko was their sensible one. 

“You better watch thos burgers before they burn.” said Mario who still held Isabella in his arms. This time she was looking at everyone with curiousity. No traces of tears left, she even dared a smile at Gigi. In that moment he knew he will protect this child with his last dying breath if needed. 

“Let’s all sit down while those three sort out food and themselves. Stop pouting, Paulo. Give good example for Izzy.” Anjas mate said, taking his alphas hand and helping her sit down. Her baby bump had started to show and omega had became more like beta in past weeks, taking over most of Anjas works. 

Everyone sat down by table already eating salands and some light snacks. Food was put on the table, but Paulo didn’t join them. He slid back in the hous, saying that he wasn’t feeling well. It made Izzy frown and ask: “Why he doesn’t join us? Is he sad that I’m here?” 

“Isabella, it’s not your fault. Paulo is a bit moody this month. He loves you like we all do.” said Marko who tried to reassure little alpha, but she still had the frown on her face. She got up in Marios lap and whispered in his ear something. Then omega whispered in Gigis ear and alpha only nooded, letting them get up from table. 

Alvaro and Marko looked at each other, trying to understand the situation. Their main alpha gave them look that they will be called if their mate needs them. Still something unsettling was laying down in bottom of their stomachs. 

Mario and Izzy found Paulo in the middle of living room that looked like one huge pillow, duvet and blanket fort. Older omega could only be surprised how quickly it was built by smaller omega. He put Izzy on the ground and she started to crawl in trhough entarence. Mario following her. 

In the middle of fort they found Paulo with even more pillows around him like they could protect him from everything. Then it hit Croatian forward, Argentine forward was nestling. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Izzy wanted to check on you. She thought you were feeling sad because she was there.” Mario explained to Paulo while the little alpha was crowling closer to him. 

“Why are you sad? Did someone hurt you? I will bite him.” said Isabella, her eyes flaring red and she showed of her tiny teeth. That made both omegas smile at this protective side of Izzy. They both could see that she will become good alpha one day. 

“Oh no, sweety! Nobody hurt me. I just don’t know how to tell my mates important news. I don’t know if they will be happy about it.” Paulo told both of them. Mario remembered the pact the trio have about having cubs after retirment. Sometimes life doesn’t want to work that way. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course.” 

Again there was sense of deja vu because their story started on same floor all cuddled together. Who knew that destiny will take them on such ride. They always have come running and scoring because that is what they do the best, but this time younger omega will need to stop for some time. 

Paulos and Isabellas breathing evened out. His little girl was protectively wrapped around omegas middle, already feeling the need to keep little cub safe. Mario could hear whispers outside the nest and then he saw his own mate crawling in the fort. 

“He is making his nest, am I right?” 

“He is. Izzy already is feeling protective of the baby. How are they dealing with it?” The parents smiled down at their baby girl.

“Not good. Alvaro is on his rage rampage, but both Markos are keeping him away from here till he calms down. Anja would want to come...” 

“You didn’t think I would sit outside of this lovely nest. I will have to ask Paulo to build me one two, but where I can walk in standing.” 

She sat down next to Paulos head, letting her fingers slide through his hair and making him purr in pleasure. They were in safe bubble right now, but both alpha eyes flickered red when they heard roar from outside. That made Paulo whimper a little bit. 

“Anja, why is he so angry?” asked Mario, pulling both Paulo and Izzy closer to his chest. He won’t let Alvaro hurt his cub again. 

“I believe it is about that stupid pact. That Paulo now seem to be broken. He just didn’t say that.” growled Anja, quickly crowling out of the fort before Mario could tell her to be careful. She may be 1000 years old, but she is expecting cubs and stress wasn’t good for any of them. 

Anjas eyes were shining in raging red colour, she let her smell guide her to them. They were in the garden house that could be locked. She stormed in the place and said: “Markos, get out of here. I have to talk with this so called alpha.”

“I won’t leave you with him.” said her mate, but she flashed her red eyes and he couldn’t go against her alphas wish anymore. He still stood next to house so if anything happened he would be close by. Same with other Marko who knew that his omega hated smell of anger while he would give anything to be in the nest. Why their life had to be so complicated? 

“Listen me carefully, Álvaro Borja Morata Martín! That omega has given everything to you two and you’re acting like major dick right now. I thought you were more sensible. When omega wants to have cub no drugs would keep their bodies from conceiving one. I don’t know what happened before in your life, but none of us will let you make him scared. He was already scared to tell you both. You better explain or I will cut this bond quicker as you can say anything.” 

Anger seemed to leave Alvaros body and now it was shook by hard sobs. It seemed that Anja had punched huge whole in what ever wall of rage he had built around himself. Marko was in and holding his mate up. 

“I’m so sorry, Marko, so sorry. It’s all my fault. I’m afraid that we will lose him like my friend lost his mate. Only wanted to keep it all private no one to judge him when he is retired.” Alvaro explained through sobs.

“Oh you poor child, none of us will let this information slip in press. We have good relationship with Juventus. No one will ever breach your privacy. Also your friends didn’t have strong pack you have one.”

“We do?”

“Yes, we do have strong pack, babe. Mario will rip those reporters to pieces if they come close to us. We’re protected.” 

“Now both go and get shower because you smell like so much anger. It makes me sick.” Alpha said scrunching her nose up. Both nooded and disappeared outside in evening while Anja just sat down. 

“Its been thousand years and people have become even more complicated.”

“They’ve but we finally have each other and soon will have our little cub. Like we wanted all those years before.” said Marko who had gotten all his memories back. “We should go and join them before they start to worry about you.” 

“That’s smart idea.” 

They crawled back in the nest to see Marko and Alvaro wrapped around Paulo while Mario and Gigi were wrapped around Izzy. They joined their pack in their peacfull slumber already ready for what next day would throw their way. They would handel it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want any outtakes, feel free to ask in the comments. ;) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
